The present application improves upon prior invention as taught and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/636,916, issuing as U.S. Pat. No. 8,086,283 on Dec. 27, 2011 to Parker, et al., filed on Aug. 8, 2003, 2033, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference. The disclosure of said '916 patent is also incorporated herein below in the following paragraphs.
The present application also incorporates herein by reference the entire disclosure of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/401,748 filed on Aug. 8, 2002. In addition, the entire U.S. Application 2010/0235881 published on Sep. 16, 2010 is incorporated herein by reference as background discussion. That application is incorporated as an illustrative example of cellular phone architecture that can be used for some embodiments, as well as illustrative network architectures.
In the following paragraphs incorporated herein in the immediate paragraphs below in this background section contain direct incorporation of all language of said '916 patent, and, thus, should be understood as in that context. For example, in such paragraphs, the figures referred to are the figures from said '916 patent, which are incorporated by reference herein.